1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and particularly to an In-Plane Switching mode liquid crystal display device (abbreviated as IPS mode LCD).
2. Description of the Related Art
The IPS mode LCD can be configured to be excellent in wide viewing angle characteristics while molecules of liquid crystal are driven to rotate in a plane in parallel with the surfaces of a pair of substrates sandwiching the liquid crystal.
FIG. 8 is a cross-sectional view of a pixel for showing an example of such a liquid crystal display device. Of a first substrate SUB1 and a second substrate SUB2 that are arranged to face each other while sandwiching liquid crystal LC, a pixel electrode PX and an opposite electrode CT are arranged through an insulating film IN on the face of the first substrate SUB1 on the liquid crystal LC-side. The opposite electrode CT is formed as a plane-like pattern, for example, under the insulating film IN, and the pixel electrode PX is formed as a pattern of plural lines that are provided in parallel on the insulating film IN. It should be noted that a first alignment layer ORI1 to determine the initial alignment direction of molecules of the liquid crystal LC is formed on the pixel electrode PX. An electric field is generated between the pixel electrode PX and the opposite electrode CT to drive the molecules of the liquid crystal LC.
In terms of configurations other than those described in FIG. 8, refer to descriptions of an embodiment of the present invention in FIG. 2.
As a device related to the invention of the present application, there is a liquid crystal display device disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-085613. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-085613 discloses a structure with two alignment layers.